A Blockbuster Battle
A Blockbuster Battle is the second episode of anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. This episode is prominent for the first appearance of Rick, Coo, and Kine, and also the first appearance of the Stone Copy Ability. Synopsis After moving into Cappy Town, Tiff and friends try to help Kirby find a place to stay. Meanwhile, King Dedede has noticed this and begins devising a plot to make sure Kirby doesn't move in anywhere. Characters *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Fololo & Falala *King Dedede *Escargoon *N.M.E. Sales Guy (minor role) *Blocky *Cappies **Gus **Professor Curio **Honey (debut) **Iro (debut) **Hana **Mayor Len Blustergas **Samo **Spikehead (debut) **Chief Bookem *Chef Kawasaki (debut) *Tokkori *Animal Friends **Rick (debut) **Coo (debut) **Kine (debut, cameo) *Meta Knight (minor role) Episode Summary The episode starts off with Tiff and Tuff; the three Cappy kids Honey, Iro, and Spikehead; Fololo & Falala; and Kirby playing jump rope and some other games. It suddenly starts to rain and the kids have to find shelter. Kirby runs up a tree and into Tokkori's nest, but Tokkori pushes him out. Tiff asks Hana if Kirby could stay there. Unfortunately, Kirby is rejected due to him inhaling all the food at Mayor Len Blustergas's House during his Welcome Party. Tiff and Tuff set out to find Kirby a new home for him to stay in. Chef Kawasaki is the first that accepts their request and gives Kirby a job as a waiter in his restaurant. King Dedede and Escargoon go in the restaurant and cause Kirby trouble by tripping him, thus making him spill the food all over the place. Chef Kawasaki then fires Kirby, despite knowing Dedede and Escargoon causing the trouble, citing that he simply cannot fire Dedede due to his outranking him. Dedede and Escargoon then tell Tokkori to prevent Kirby from finding a home. While Kirby then gets a job working for Professor Curio, Tokkori drops a vase on Kirby's head. Kirby struggles to get it off but falls over and shatters it, resulting in him being kicked out of Curio's museum. Tiff and Tuff convince Gus to give Kirby a job. Gus accepts it and tells them that pushing the wrong buttons could cause havoc. Tokkori tricks Kirby into pushing a button that blows up the gas station, resulting in Kirby being fired once more. Coo convinces the gang to build a treehouse, and they all think that is a good idea, so they start building it. Tokkori informs Dedede the news and he becomes enraged. King Dedede then orders Blocky from Nightmare Enterprises. Later, the gang have finished with the treehouse and are celebrating Kirby's new home. As usual, the king ruins the celebration by blowing up Kirby's newly built house. King Dedede and Escargoon place Blocky in front of Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff before immediately fleeing. Blocky then transforms and towers over the three. Kirby is then squashed multiple times and flattened. A breeze blows Kirby towards Tiff and Tuff and they reverse him to normal. Kirby attempts to suck up Blocky, but it proves to be worthless because Blocky is too big and heavy. Kirby tries another attempt to inhale him but Blocky stops him and squashes him again. Before Blocky could squash him again, Tiff saves Kirby and throws him towards Tokkori's nest. Blocky sees Kirby at the nest and knocks the tree down, causing Tokkori to go down with it. Tokkori complains to King Dedede about what he has done but gets shot by his tank. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby flee to the beach, where they wonder why Kirby couldn't suck up Blocky. Meta Knight then appears and tells them that Blocky is made out of a super high-density matter that Kirby cannot suck up. He also tells them that if they can use Blocky's weight and strength against him, Kirby will triumph. Tiff and Tuff help Kirby train for a rematch. First, Kirby sucks up small rocks and is successful. Kirby then tries sucking up a big rock, but it ends up sliding down the cliff, resulting in a failure. Tiff then realizes that that's how Kirby is going to beat Blocky. When King Dedede, Escargoon and Blocky appear, Kirby tries to suck up Blocky. Blocky is dragged down the cliff, and turns into four smaller Blockies. Kirby manages to suck one up, granting him the Stone ability. The other three Blockies start attacking Kirby. Kirby then jumps in the air and turns into his stone form, crashing down on the Blockies. The Blockies attempt to hurt Kirby but it proves useless as Kirby cannot be hurt when in his stone form. Kirby once again jumps and crashes down on the Blockies, this time breaking them into even smaller pieces. The Blockies reform and Kirby starts walking towards an overhang above the ocean. The Blockies then reform to the giant Blocky and he starts jumping on Kirby. Kirby keeps on walking until he gets to the overhang. He stops there while the giant Blocky is still pounding on him. The overhand crumbles, causing both Stone Kirby and Blocky to fall into the ocean. Since Blocky is heavy, he sinks to the bottom of the ocean, but Kirby reverts to normal and floats back at up to the surface. Everyone cheers for him except for Escargoon and Dedede, who are sobbing at the loss of Blocky. Kirby finally ends up getting a house, but is kicked out by Tokkori, who ends up keeping the house. Kirby decides to live and sleep in the tree outside the house throughout the rest of the anime, much to the dismay of Tiff. Changes in the dub *The Japanese katakana characters on Chef Kawasaki's Restaurant are digitally airbrushed out. *The kanji on the picture in the restaurant is replaced with a picture of Chef Kawasaki. Oddly enough, in later episodes, the picture would be left unedited. *A scene where Tiff, Tuff, and others ask Chief Bookem to take Kirby in and Kirby accidentally starts shooting with a gun is cut from the dub due to the inclusion of a firearm. **Oddly enough, this still occurs on The Pillow Case; in a scene when Chief Bookem and Buttercup are dreaming about Kirby is removed in the dub. *Another scene where Kirby is working at Samo's Bar was also removed due to alcohol references. *A scene at the end where Dedede bashes Escargoon in the head four times has also been removed as well, despite the scene being cartoonish in nature and containing absolutely no graphic violence. *For some reason, the sticker with Kirby in a "No-Cheese!" symbol stuck on a button that caused Gus's fuel tank to explode was colored green in the English dub. *Kirby's line "Stone Kirby" is edited out in the English dub. Animation and continuity errors * Strangely, Tiff knew Blocky's name before King Dedede or Escargoon introduced him. **However, in the original Japanese version, King Dedede and Escargoon introduced Blocky to Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff before Blocky grew into battle form. Comic Adaptation The magazine Nintendo Power adapted this episode into a comic. KRBaY Blockbuster Battle Part 1.jpg|Pages 1 and 2 KRBaY Blockbuster Battle Part 2.jpg|Pages 3 and 4 KRBaY Blockbuster Battle Part 3-1.png|Pages 5 and 6 KRBaY Blockbuster Battle Part 3-2.png|Page 7 KRBaY Blockbuster Battle Last 1.png|Pages 8 and 9 KRBaY Blockbuster Battle Last 2.png|Pages 10 and 11 Trivia * Tokkori actually first appeared in the previous, first episode (though he only gets a small cameo in the beginning of the episode). * During the scene cut from the English dub where Kirby is working at Samo's, Kirby wears a bowtie and holds a drink mixer in his hand while mixing alcohol, looking like the dress and pose he performs when the player gets the Mix icon in Kirby's Adventure. * Lady Like and Sir Ebrum don't appear in this episode. * Kine makes a cameo in this episode; when Kirby is floating back up to the surface, he bumps into him. it:Una casa per Kirby ja:大変! 戦士のおうち探し Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes